


that's how you get the girl

by moonstar13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Love, POV Alex Danvers, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Pink Kryptonite, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstar13/pseuds/moonstar13
Summary: Kara gets infected with pink kryptonite. It makes her gay and she falls in love with Lena ;). But Lena had suspicious intentions all along...





	1. The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of the comic "Supergirl #79" where Clark gets infected with pink kryptonite and hits on Jimmy. look it up you won't regret it. also this is my first full-on fanfic so bear with me

The air was crisp and cool; fall was making its rounds in National City. This was the time of year when crime started to pick up, but today, Monday, was slow. I decided to pick up donuts for the team to get their spirits high.

With Noonan’s famous glazed donuts in hand, I walked down the steps of the DEO. I was about to announce the presence of these delectable goodies when Winn ran up to me. 

“Kara, there’s a fire in a building on West Cordova Street. It’s L-Corp,” he described, tapping viciously on his tablet.

“Lena,” I say, dropping my donuts (which, for the record, I regretted instantly). “Duty calls.”

I zoom over the city lights towards the bright red burn on the side of the building. Alex is on comms, and tells me that the firefighters are coming, I’m just there to help stop it. I touch down on Lena’s balcony, and quickly locate the fire. Lena is inside, just out of reach of the hot licking flames, holding a rather bumpy looking bag.

“Go, go, go,” I motion, and she backs out of the door, watching anxiously. 

I turn to the fire, about to eradicate it with freeze breath, when a sudden shrill pounds into my eardrums. I stumble backward, my whole body pulsing with pink veins.

“Kara, are you okay? What’s happening?” Alex asks in my ear. I can hear her, but she seems miles away. 

My vision turns fuzzy and pink, and it looks like Valentine’s Day threw up in the office. But just as soon as it started, it stopped.

“Um, yeah, Alex, I’m fine now,” I gasp, catching my breath and extinguishing the fire. “Are you okay Ms. Lu —”

I stop short. A chill travels down my spine and a buzz reverberates throughout my body as I turn to look at the brunette CEO. Lena looks goddamn beautiful. Her tight black pencil skirt hugs her hips in all the right places and the red blazer she has on pops against her pale skin. Ugh, she looks great in red. I especially liked when she wore that red suit last week. I want to speak, but the words crumble as soon as anything tries to exit my mouth. Lena turns her head around, her raven hair whipping, and I catch a glance at those green eyes. God, they  _ are _ wonderful, the perfect shade of emerald green combined with a slight rim of dusty sierra brown. I never knew Lena could look so...hot. Oh Rao, I’m think I’m in love with Lena Luthor.

“Supergirl, are you okay?” Lena asks, her eyes full of concern.

“I-uh-I gotta go!” I muster, and zip the hell out of there.

Back at the DEO Alex is ready to interrogate. 

“Kara, what happened out there? Was it the fire? Did anyone get hurt? Was there green kryptonite? Do you need to go under the sun lamps?”

“Fine, Alex, I’m fine,” I answer quite distractedly. To be frank, I just can’t stop thinking about Lena.


	2. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is suuuuper short, but next one is firey.

Something weird happened to Kara in the field. I don’t know what it is, but she’s been acting strangely out-of-it ever since she got back. I’ve been catching her scrolling through Lena Luthor’s Instagram, and even slyly ogling at nondescript female agents as they pass by. Now Kara’s always made it clear that she was into guys (how can anyone forget the Douglas Atkins Crush of 2006), and that Lena was strictly a friend. But as I’ve been watching, her actions have been making me wonder that a much stronger force is at play. 

“J’onn, how much do you know about different types of kryptonite?” I ask, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

“Oh, quite a bit, but some are very rare to come by.”

“Please, tell me.” I push.

“Sure, Alex. Kryptonite comes in many different colors, each with a specific side effect,” J’onn starts counting off on his fingers. “There’s green, red, black, white, orange, gold —oh, we don’t want to find gold kryptonite, that would take Kara’s powers away permanently.”

I really want to speed this up. There sure are a lot of kryptonites. 

“Anything that would make a Kryptonian...in love?” I ask.

“Ooh, as a matter of fact there is! Pink kryptonite; it makes them…” J’onn snickers. “...gay.”

“I‘m sorry, J’onn, but I thought I heard you say that it would make them gay?” 

“Right I did, Alex,” J’onn answers, and walks off laughing, muttering something about Superman and window treatments.

Now that I know pink kryptonite exists, I’m pretty sure Kara was affected by some of it in the fire. But who would have a rare love rock like this?

After doing some research, I found that the effects of pink kryptonite only last for a few days. That’s good. An intense read-through on the city’s element supplies also helped me discovered that there is only one facility in all of National City that would have the reactants needed to create a pink kryptonite clone. You guessed it, L-Corp. I guess that Lena continued Lex’s experiments and tried to create different types of kryptonites, eventually making a pink version. But why would she have it in her office and use it on Supergirl? 

Oh shit, I know exactly why. Lena, you sneaky lovey-dovey bastard.


	3. A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk why the end note keeps coming up, but ignore it

After my “realization” about Lena and her beautiful-ness, I was in quite a pickle when Ms. Grant asked me to cover a story that involved Lena. On one hand, Lena was my best friend and I knew that I couldn’t go through with the interview, for risk of her catching onto my feelings. On the other hand, this was a story that Ms. Grant said might even be put on the front page if written well enough. Ultimately, I decided that this was an opportunity too good to pass up, and I made my way to L-Corp. 

Jess escorts me down the hallway toward Lena’s office. Although I’d walked through these halls so many times before, this time was different. Many times to her office I brought food, and even a few times I was accompanied by flowers for a grieving Lena. But this time I carried something else, something not physical. I brought love. Love for the sexy woman just behind those doors. Love for those green eyes, that smart personality. Love for the—oh gosh, love for the person standing right in front of me.

“Kara, did you hear me? I asked you why I had been graced with your presence today.” Lena says.

“Oh, I-uh,” I stammer, giggling slightly as I look down and adjust my glasses. “Uh, I-I’m here to interview you about the fire yesterday and your plans with the safety of L-Corp.”

“Of course, Kara, anything for National City’s #1 reporter. ” Lena says with a smile, motioning for me to sit on the chair in front of her desk. I do it ever so hesitantly, the most nervous I’ve been. 

“Ok, let’s get to it. How did the fire occur?” I ask quickly, shoving away my feelings to get a good interview (very hard, I might add).

After I finished my questions, Lena leans back in her chair.

“Good questions Kara.” 

“Even better answers, Lena,” I respond. “I just hope Ms. Grant prints this on the front page.”

Lena looks at me, with what I think is a loving look in her eyes.  _ Oh Rao. _

“I’ve always admired your ambition in your work, Kara. Supergirl might’ve saved me, but Kara Danvers...you are my hero.”

My heart stops. I stare at Lena, probably looking like a tomato.  _ Oh Rao, did Lena just say that? I think she just said that. Is she flirting with me? I swear she winked. For the love of Krypton, Kara Zor-El, get yourself together, she’s waiting for a response. Say something flirty or something lovey, but don’t make a fool out of yourself. _

“Can you pot-stick a kiss on my lips,” I burst out.  _ Oh Rao, I did not just say that. Pot-stick a kiss on my lips? One, way too strong, and two, that wasn’t even funny. What a complete idiot I am. I just ruined our friendship in an instant. Oh Rao, oh Rao, oh Rao. _

Lena interrupts my thoughts by giggling. “Your wish is my command.”

And then, like something out of a fairy tale, she leans over her desk and kisses me right on the lips. Fireworks go off, and I swear I’m having palpitations. But, as if some unearthly being takes over, I kiss back, grabbing Lena’s shoulder and pushing it down. I climb top of her, our kiss escalating quickly. 

Gasping for breath, I start making my way down Lena’s body, stopping to admire her breasts and thighs before settling on her shirt. I rip it off, buttons popping everywhere, and she does the same to mine. God, what a hottie. My tongue touches her lips, begging for entrance until she lets me in. We move fast, and in a minute are stripped to only a bra and underwear. Entangled in a kiss, I trace two fingers down Lena’s toned stomach, resting near her sweet spot. A moan escapes Lena’s mouth and I smile, knowing I’m giving her a good time. I’m about to start the real fun when Alex storms into the office.

“Kara, I need to tell you something about the fire earli-AHHHHH!” Alex shrieks and turns around, shielding her eyes from the sight on Lena’s desk. “HOLY SHIT! STOP STOP STOP!”

Lena and I both scream and roll off the desk. We scramble for our pants and shirt, trying to save any last shred of dignity.

“WHAT THE HELL ALEX?” I yell, wiping off Lena’s lipstick stains. “LEAVE RIGHT NOW!”

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!” Alex screeches, and runs out the door, obviously going to wash her brain out with soap.

I turn to Lena, who trying to push her shirt back together, not having much luck considering half the buttons are missing.

“I am so sorry about her, Lena. I really should be going, though. Text me when you get the chance.” 

“Of course, Kara,” Lena responds with a smile. I smile back, collecting my notebook and smoothing my slacks. 

As I walk out the door, hoping no one could tell what just happened, my super hearing picks up something Lena says. 

_ I think I’m in love with you, Kara Danvers. _


	4. Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the longest chapters. it's Lena's perspective.

I have always tried to change my reputation from bad to good. But no one in this city looks past my last name. Everyone’s brain immediately thinks Luthor equals bad. They can’t see how I dug L-Corp of out the dirt and rebranded it into the empire it is today. They can’t see how I’ve saved the city (with Supergirl’s help of course) and how my inventions have bettered lives. Only one person in the city sees me as the type of person I want to be seen as. That person is Kara Danvers. Ah damn, just her  _ name _ makes me happy. She is my only friend in National City besides Jess. 

One thing I love about Kara is how she tries to hide Supergirl from me. I know she’s scared of what my reaction would be, but honestly she’s a terrible liar. From the second she walked into my office with Clark Kent (who is also obviously Superman), I could tell. Those piercing blue eyes the color of caribbean waves and those golden locks of hair in cute bouncy curls give it away in an instant, with or without glasses. Supergirl and Kara even do the same adorable nervous laugh and have a wrinkled forehead when they’re mad. But I knew that my only option to win her over was to play the Luthor way. Deep down I feel bad about infecting her with pink kryptonite at that fire. Then I think about all the fun I just had getting into her pants and all that regret goes away. 

_ She walked into my office obviously focused on something else.  _

_ “Kara, darling! Nice to see you? To what do I owe your presence today?” I delightedly ask. _

_ Kara just stands there, looking at my body in what I believe she thinks is an inconspicuous way. _

_ “Kara, did you hear me? I asked you why I had been graced with your presence today.” I repeat. God this is adorable.  _

_ Kara does that nervous laugh and starts stuttering about some interview.  _ Is she...nervous to see me?  _ I think.  _ Does she finally have feelings for me? Oh god I hope my plan worked.

_ After multiple interview questions I decide to start flirting with her. I pull out my line that I’ve been wanting to use for weeks.  _

_ “I’ve always admired your ambition in your work, Kara. Supergirl might have saved me,” I start to say, winking. “But Kara Danvers...you are my hero.” _

_ Kara’s face turns magenta and I can’t help but let out a squeak of laughter.  _ Oh, I think I just broke her. I can almost picture her going through possible options in her head of how to answer. _ But then she comes out with the best pick up line I have ever heard in my entire loveless life. _

_ “Can you pot-stick a kiss on my lips?” she asks. _

_ This is hilarious but also endearing. I smile at her seductively. _

_ “Your wish is my command.” _

_ Kara takes control, pushing me down onto my desk. I never pictured myself as the bottom, but I can’t complain. As long as she’s on me. We move quickly, and in a second I am stripped down to almost nothing. Kara’s biceps and stomach are toned and strong. Who would have guessed, considering her favorite meal is potstickers and pizza? I stroke and squeeze them, all the while in a tongue filled kiss. She moves two fingers down my stomach, and I groan in pleasure when suddenly the office door busts open. Alex, Kara’s sister, is standing there screaming. OH GOD! ALEX, KARA’S SISTER, IS STANDING THERE SCREAMING. I immediately yelp and jump behind my desk, trying to save my dignity. As Kara sorts out this mess, I try to shove my shirt back together. I guess being Supergirl gave Kara practice in ripping shirts. Despite the terrible ending, my heart skips a beat as Kara tells me to text her.  _

_ “I think I’ m in love with you Kara Danvers,” I say quietly as she leaves. _

I lean back in my chair and smile, remembering the sexy events. God, they went so well. I just hope my plan will work. The kryptonite should be wearing off soon and I really want to kiss Kara again. 

“LENA LUTHOR! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER?” Alex comes running back through the door. 

“Uhhhh, I don’t know what part you’re talking about,” I say, trying not to seem extremely uncomfortable. She walked in on me having sex, for crying out loud!

“I mean, yeah the sex was disgusting, but I’m talking about the pink kryptonite part.”

“You’re very smart, Alex. Kara is lucky, having family to look out for her. I wasn’t trying to hurt her, I promise, but I just wanted her to fall in love with me, to…” I pause. “...reciprocate the feelings I had for her. I hoped that she would realize after that she was truly in love with me. I never had family that I could lean on, that I could love. Kara is the only one in National City that makes me feel happy. I know that pink kryptonite wasn’t the best way to handle this, but I guess I still think like a Luthor sometimes. God, why am I admitting this do you?”

“Oh,” Alex says, a bit taken aback. “I figured out that you used it to make Supergirl in love with you, but I didn’t know...I just didn’t know how much she means to you. Kara is pretty special, isn’t she?”

I smile and look down, blushing a bit. “Yeah she is.”

“Ok, no time for sappiness, Lena. As long as you don’t break my sister’s heart, I won’t report you.” Alex teases, giving a three-finger salute as she walks out the door.

_ See Kara? It was meant to be. Even Alex wants us to get together. Tomorrow at lunch I’ll see how you react when I flirt, and I hope you love me back.  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter

I come into Lena’s office not expecting anything different. Every Thursday, I buy Lena Big Belly Burger (one burger with lettuce and tomato, no sides; Lena says fries are the devil and only make you fat). I buy myself five burgers but only bring one to Lena’s office. She’ll suspect something if I eat five burgers and say I’m still hungry. We call these Thursday meals “Cheat Day Burgers.”

Anyway, I knock on Lena’s open office door. The CEO is bent over a pie chart, with a pile of manila folders as high as the Empire State Building but as messy as my hair in the morning, on the side of her desk.

“Cheat Day Burgers!” I sing, shaking the greasy bag.

“Oh, Kara, thank god you’re here. Save me from these graphs!” Lena replies, walking over and snatching the bag out of my hands.

“No can do, Lena. There’s a reason I became a reporter and not a mathematician.” I smile as the playful banter occurs.

“But before I stain my breath with these burgers,” Lena says hesitantly, putting Big Belly Burger down. “I want to do something first.” She leans over to me and closes her eyes.

“Lena…” I start to say, but I can’t finish my sentence. Lena’s lips have made contact with mine. We. Are. Kissing. Electricity courses through my veins and I swear my heart is glowing.

 _Lena, what are you doing? This isn’t even good_ . _Actually, this isn’t half bad. Oh Rao, stop thinking like this Kara. You’re straight...right? And besides, Lena’s your best friend. No matter how good she looks in that form fitting dres_ —

“No, no, no, no, no” I stutter, pulling away from Lena’s lips. “I’m sorry, Lena, but...I... I have to go.” I grab my bag, and run out the door.

“Kara I’m sorry I—” Lena doesn’t know what to do. But I know exactly what I should do. Leave.

 

I close the door to my apartment, leaning back and taking my first breath since I left Lena’s office. My mind is cluttered with thoughts about the kiss, about Lena, and about me. Some of them were:

_Why did that kiss seem so good?_

_Am I_ actually _straight? Girls have always seemed pretty (I even said once I would date Lucy_ _), but I never thought that being in love with one was even a possibility._

_What was Lena thinking?_

_How will this affect my friendship with Lena?_

_How will my family react?_

_Does Lena love me?_

And more importantly, _Do I love Lena?_

I don’t know the answers to all of these questions, but I can answer one with certainty. I will never be the same again. My only solution right now is to take my mind off of it. I decide to order 2 sausage and pepper pizzas, curl up in a blanket, and watch my favorite movie, The Wizard of Oz. I’ll think about this in the morning.

 

That’s what I told myself last night, but that did not happen. Yes, I watched the movie and ate both of the pizzas, but I couldn’t stop thinking about Lena. When the characters say what they want from the wizard, in my head I said I wanted love _._ Whenever Dorothy would come on screen I would picture her as Lena and need to put down my pizza for fear of choking. Needless to say, Ms. Luthor could not get off of my brain. I went to bed with a mind fuller than my stomach.

As ignoring this was useless, I decide that my second option is to confront it. It as in Lena. I make my way to Lena’s office, fidgeting with my hands and shuffling slowly. I knock twice on the large door and Lena opens it cautiously.

“Kara,” she says, her eyes widening. “How, um, are you?”

“Good, Lena. I wanted to talk about yesterday,” I start, trying to not seem shaky.

“No, there’s nothing to talk about. Yesterday was a mistake. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I was caught up in the moment and I thought something would come out of this. But it’s obvious you don’t have feelings for me.”

Lena says the next part very quietly. “Even if I do have some for you.”

“No, Lena, that’s just it. I don’t think it _was_ a mistake. I replayed it over and over in my head and the more I thought about it, the more I liked it.”

“Kara Danvers, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Lena asks, a small smile forming on her lips.

“I think you know, but let me make myself clear,” I blush, leaning to her ear.

“I love you, Lena Kieran Luthor.” I’m about to pull away when Lena grabs my shirt collar.

“I love you too, Kara whatever-your-middle-name-is Danvers,” Lena responds.

We stay close, barely a centimeter apart. My lips touch hers, and this time there are no uncertainties floating in the air.

We are in love.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is super short I wanted to skip to Alex's pov. her chapter will be short too, but I want to make them longer, idk if that will happen though.


End file.
